danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Afternoon Tea with the Emotionless
Afternoon Tea with the Emotionless is a roleplay between Rikuya and Bubble-Blitz with their each respective characters, Rikimaru Hakuryuu and Kazuo Akemi. Roleplay A man just came out from a classic old bookstore, that man's favorite bookstore of course. With a bag full of books, he walked passed people in the pavement to one of his favorite place to spend time and think alone. After sometimes, he finally arrived at his destination, the Three Wishes Bar owned by one of his precious classmate, Oomi Mika the Super High School Level Barmaid. "Welcome Rikimaru-kun!" Oomi shouted from a counter, happily smiling at the man who brought a big bag filled with new books. He is the Super High School Level Screenwriter of Heavenly Born Academy, Rikimaru Hakuryuu, famous for writing scripts for famous plays, movies, and games. There are not many game geeks in the bar but God, it seems all of the people in the city watched his theater and movies. They quickly greeted the emotionless Rikimaru with "Good day, Shakespheare II." And so on, and so on. He doesn't care with their praise or greetings and immediately make his way to the outdoor bar, found his favorite seat. Without telling, Oomi knows what Rikimaru liked the most during afternoon, a sweet cup of milk tea with puddings and eclair. "Here's your favorite beverage and meals, Rikimaru-kun. Enjoy it to the fullest and just tell me if you need a help. Anything's for you~!" Oomi said after she put all of his order to the table and left. Rikimaru only nods, still showing no emotion. Rikimaru then proceed in placing all of the new books that piled up on the table, also his laptop from his bag. After take a sip of the tea and a bit of the sweet eclair, he begins to do a multitask, reading the new books and writing his new story. The door to the Bar opened, everyone inside was quite intimidated by the sudden appearance of an ominous figure: An elaborate maid dress hidden slightly by a black jacket and silver hair with various braids in an hat of the same color, almost like they failed in trying to hide their extravagancy. Though dressed femininely, their sharp facial features made their gender disputable, even more with his large hands, who rested on his groin as he bowed to Oomi Mika and gently made his order. "Good afternoon. I'd like to order an Caffé Mocha, if that would be possible. Thank you by now" Answered simply with a nod, the ominous person went on to the tables area, as everyone startled by his presence started going back to focus on their meals. He made his way, curiously, to Rikimaru, whom he had no hesitation to talk to. "Rikimaru-dono? I cordially inform I'm now your temporary servant for an unspecified amount of time, may I do a good job as your loyal maid and right-hand man. I'm Kazuo Akemi, officially entitled as the Ultimate Loyalty" Rikimaru, who is super busy with his multitask is also very absorbed into it and doesn't listen to what anyone says or does around him. He doesn't know why a river of inspiration suddenly flows inside his mind; maybe this story that he currently writes is going to be his next masterpiece that could impress the world. He writes a script for a game developer, his faithful sponsor corporation. After quite a long time, Rikimaru take another sips of his delicious milk tea and found that someone was standing beside his table. "Huh... Who are you...?" He says, adjusting his glasses as per usual. "Oh... You're Rikimaru Hakuryuu, correct? May I re-introduce accordingly... I'm now your servant for the time being. Kazuo Akemi, Ultimate Loyalty. I apologize for the low quality of this introduction and for surprising you, Rikimaru-dono!" Kazuo bowed as he said, trying his best to be polite in his genuine apology. "Huh...?" Rikimaru take a glance at the stranger who is now his self-proclaimed servant. He observed him from the bottom to the top, trying to analyze what this man needs from him. "I don't need a servant..." Rikimaru replied, still showing no emotion and bits his super tasty eclair then continued to read and write; ignoring the existence of the Super High School Level Loyalty. "I will be here in case you ever need protection, information or general maid work!" Kazuo took of his hat and jacket, fully assuming his maid appearance and standing a few centimeters away from his new temporary master, completely silent. "...." Rikimaru silently stares at the maid's weird introduction. What's wrong with people nowadays, they just love to act weird around him. Does everybody likes Shakespeare II this much that they willingly admitted themselves as his servant? "....Don't mind me. I will completely ignore your existence." He said then continued to focus on his work. He doesn't need a servant to disturb him when his inspiration is flowing madly inside of his head. "As you wish" He gave a slight bow with his head, closing his eyes. Without caring about the self-proclaimed servant's existence, Rikimaru sped up his work and focused on his work twice than before. He wanted to finish this amazing story of him soon and started to write the script back on his room in the academy. He already read five books thanks to his hyper reading ability and gained much reference and inspiration from each book. Combined with the originality that he thought for quite some time, it would have the best result. "...." Rikimaru adjusted his glasses, take the last sip and bit of his milk tea and eclair before finally finished his work that day. "...." He silently prepared himself to return to home. "..." With steps that didn't emit any sound, the maid followed, unaware that he was being quite an annoyance to his new "master". After he paid the bill and bid Oomi a farewell, Rikimaru silently walked away from the bar and headed back to his dorm. While walking, he didn't notice anything besides the book that he read. Once he is absorbed into something, he will forget everything that surrounds him and just do whatever he likes. Rikimaru seems to forget that his self-proclaimed butler have already followed him since he left Oomi's bar. Well, not that he remembers nor cares about this strange stranger or anything. "Halt! Caution!" Kazuo shouted, grabbing Rikimaru's arms and stopping him, as he almost stepped on a 'surprise' left by a dog. "Do you wish I clean that inconvenience?" "...............Huh?" Not the type of people that easy to be distracted, Rikimaru doesn't respond to that warning until he finished reading one chapter for like five minutes after a stranger grabbed his arms. Rikimaru silently looked at his shoes that already dirtied by a dog's shit. Well, whatever. Rikimaru casually drops both of his shoes there and walked with bare foot, continue to ignore the stranger and keep reading the book. He has a plenty of money on his account and he could buy a pair of shoes later. Navigation